


Директор

by rmt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Out of Character, Timeline What Timeline, as usual, weird headcanons about theory of magic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmt/pseuds/rmt
Summary: AU, эпоха Мародеров, околосаншайн. Геллерт по просьбе Альбуса на время тайно подменяет его в Хогвартсе.





	Директор

**Author's Note:**

> Ваш обычный Геллерт-в-Хогвартсе-с-Мародерами!АУ(с), только совсем АУ.  
> Большинство персонажей заметно лайтовее канонических, попытки саншайна воткнуты для всех и во все места, до каких я дотянулась  
> Действие происходит в 70-е, до того момента, как Люпин чуть не укусил Снейпа, но это примерное время, особенно учитывая «подтянутые» к нему события с другими персонажами. Как обычно, канонический таймлайн — что это и кому оно нужно?..  
> Характеры и ООС: на сей раз больше всего с этим не повезло не гельбусу, а Снейпу и Мародерам, такие дела.  
> Херт/комфорт и местами немного спорного юмора

Улочки Гёсслара, несмотря на погожий октябрьский вечер, пустели тем больше, чем дальше человек отходил от центральной площади. Крупный, широкоплечий путник с красными щеками и пышными бакенбардами рассеянно смотрел вперед и шагал почти монотонно, как усталый турист после долгой ненужной вылазки.

Гёсслар, лежавший у подножия гор, был средним по размеру городком — достаточно маленьким, чтобы привлекать жаждущих природы и "уюта старины" туристов, совершенно незнакомых с местными, и достаточно большим, чтобы местные с разных его концов не всегда знали друг друга в лицо, принимая подчас собственных земляков за приезжих.

Человек привычно свернул в проулок, огибая дом, и вздрогнул с легкой досадой, не успев опустить поднятую ногу. Он оглянулся на стену: женщина в старинном наряде, изображенная там на фреске, казалось, смотрела на него в ответ.

Человек опустил ногу и потешно, спиной двинулся обратно, след в след повторив несколько собственных шагов. Поравнявшись с женщиной на фреске, он виновато ей улыбнулся, коснувшись полы шляпы, и шагнул вперед немного медленнее и шире.

Мощеная кладка мостовой, на которую опустилась его нога, ничуть не изменилась. Женщина с фрески милостиво кивнула ему и переставила кувшин, который держала, на рисованную ползущую лозу, продолжая застывшее до сих пор движение.

Гёсслар был средним по размеру городком — ровно такого размера, чтобы вмещать в себя два мира сразу.

Человек прошел до конца такой же тесной улочки, какая осталась там, по ту сторону границы, сливаясь со своей невидимой сестрой, и поднялся на крыльцо небольшого дома. Там он выждал несколько секунд, а потом поднял руку, собираясь постучать.

Как и всегда, этого не понадобилось. Дверь приоткрылась.

— Господин Хау? — позвал человек, заходя внутрь и едва не наступая на длинный пергаментный свиток, тянущийся по полу. Дверь закрылась, оставляя его в полутьме комнаты: здесь царила ночь, а с потолка сиял Млечный путь. 

— Ранняя вы пташка, господин Хольц, — отозвались из парящей, зведной полутьмы голосом, не измененным магией. — Я до сих пор в домашнем: господин Хау висит на крючке в шкафу. Надеюсь, он вам не слишком нравится, не смотря на его регалии. 

— Какое совпадение: как раз знаю человека, которому он и близко не соперник, — перешагивая мелко исписанную сигилами полосу, гость улыбался впервые за несколько дней. Усталость и та тяжесть, что незримо давила на него сильнее в последнюю неделю, стали легче, — как магия, стекшая с его плеч, открывая вместо дородной и основательной более высокую, худощавую фигуру с почти седыми волосами и сломанным носом. 

Повинуясь магии хозяина дома, вспыхнули светильники, и свет звезд померк. Геллерт Гриндевальд, сидевший за большим столом, заставленным небесными счетами, оглянулся, слегка морщась, как от боли.

— Просто голова, Альбус, — сказал он, увидев заминку вошедшего, и улыбнулся. — Садись; минуту.

Очень немногие люди могли представить, что Геллерт Гриндевальд способен так улыбнуться — коротко и неловко, словно вдруг осознав, что его могли понять не так, и захотев исправить ошибку. Он с тем же чувством кивнул на привычные кресла у камина, вновь обернувшись к столу.

Во взгляде его разных по цвету глаз, только что обращенном к Альбусу, не было сейчас раздражения — скорее можно было уловить почти нейтральную приязнь, тлеющую, спрятанную теплоту. Теплота проявлялась там заметнее, и нередко: в минуты близости, увлеченных бесед о магии и старых знакомых, в те моменты, когда один из них подхватывал и продолжал удачное решение, сравнение, вывод, — но никогда, ни в лучшие дни, ни в лучшие ночи, не достигала и десятой части того пламени, навсегда оставшегося в последнем лете девятнадцатого века. Глупо было бы считать, что все это разрушилось вместе с магией фиала, думал иногда Альбус. Клятва была следствием, не причиной; безусловно. Не мог же он обманываться, привыкнув к этому ощущению и путая фантазии и память.

В разговорах о политике или будущем всякая теплота исчезала совсем. Впрочем, те и без того были редки; такие темы оба обходили. Общение с Геллертом походило теперь на качели с гамповской траекторией. Порой все было хорошо, а порой скверно, зависело от того, насколько умело оба перешагивали "больные места" друг друга, чтобы притворство притом не перевесило, отравляя и обрывая, и от такого множества внешних мелочей, что это было почти смешно. Ни один из них не уступал раз выбранных основ, и лабиринт пути был очень сложен. Ожидание очередной встречи или письма часто вызывало напряжение, а не радость или комфорт; тем страннее все менялось, становясь простым и естественным, стоило им увидеть друг друга — но тут же вновь одной фразой могло толкнуть в невидимую стену. 

Альбус знал, что не один натыкается на такие преграды, но даже со своей частью пути мог сделать немного, и, конечно, ничего — с чужой, и мог только смотреть, как Геллерт отступает так же, как он: чаще с досадой, порой со смущением. Иногда с усталостью.

Хотя для посторонних людей — если бы, конечно, кто-то смог об этом узнать, — их общение выглядело бы очень близким, Альбус знал, что все это время они по шагу отыскивали друг к другу путь. Сколько уже получилось пройти?

Альбус двинулся Геллерту навстречу, перешагивая разложенные на полу фрагменты небесных карт. Волшебные звери со звездами, заключенными в их тела, лапы, ноги, головы, беззвучно рычали, огрызаясь на него, припадали к небесной тверди и поднимались на дыбы.

— Сильно беспокоит? — спросил он негромко, садясь в кресло. Альбус пришел сюда с особой просьбой, и это было трудно до страха даже с единственным человеком, кому он мог доверить ее, но сейчас он забыл об этом чувстве, думая только, как мучительно и мелко тянет прорехи в чужой магии. 

— Да нет. Погода поменяется, — затихшие было счеты сфер под щелчками палочки вновь пришли в движение, задаваемое раз извне и ведомое далее в долгом повторе. — Осень, — прибавил Геллерт равнодушно, поднимаясь со стула.

Альбус догадывался, что, вплетая когда-то в свои кровь и кости Взор Вельвы, созданный и названный им же, Геллерт не колебался. Альбус знал доподлинно, что не больше он колебался и потом, вырезая его из себя вместе с мелкой, назойливой, копошащейся "подкладкой", расплодившейся в магии и теле за эти годы; и несмотря на то, что сам он видел многое, а решение только поддерживал, зрелище было жутким. Тянущая боль, мучившая Геллерта сейчас время от времени, была слабым, призрачным отголоском. В последнюю пару лет она сглаживалась, не так остро вскидываясь во время видений, но все еще откликаясь на резкие смены — чего бы то ни было, включая дожди.

Геллерт опустился в соседнее кресло и с удовольствием откинулся на спинку, взглянув на Альбуса куда более живо и внимательно. Шитье на его куртке то тут, то там посверкивало в отблесках огня камина.

— Что там с делом, о котором ты писал? — Геллерт беспалочковой магией призвал чашки. — Это твой способный ученик?..

— Нет — нет, не он, — Альбус чувствовал, что сбился; стена или нет, но идти снова стало труднее. Он знал, что сейчас эта трудность зависела только от него, и рассердился на себя, сколько хватило сил. — То есть он, пожалуй, тоже по-своему "принимает участие", но очень опосредованное. Дело не в нем. — Он вдохнул. — Я хочу попросить тебя об одной вещи. Ненадолго.

— Так слушаю.

Полный чайник вперевалку пробрался к нему по мешанине предметов, бесцеремонно подвинув курильницу и наливая чай. Над головой блекло, с трудом пробиваясь сквозь сияние светильников, отсвечивал Млечный путь.

— Не мог бы ты подменить меня в школе?

Чай заполнил чашку до краев. Геллерт автоматически дернул пальцами; вместо того, чтобы остановиться — или водопадом обрушиться на стол, — чай продолжил литься в чашку, поднимаясь над кромкой, как желе. Чайник опустился на донце только через секунду, подтолкнутый магией сразу с двух сторон. 

— Подменить.

— Да, и лучше... как ты верно заметил насчет... в моем облике.

— Стать тобой и директором твоей школы.

— И, боюсь, учителем, двух предметов как минимум, — Альбус тщательно испарял лишнюю жидкость из своей чашки. — Ненадолго, на месяц. Думаю, на месяц, — прибавил он быстрее.

Геллерт склонился к столику, опираясь на колени локтями и опуская на руки подбородок.

— Значит, Альбус, — поправь меня, — ты хочешь, чтобы я, с твоим лицом, минимум месяц _управлял твоей школой_ и _учил в ней детей._ Мне немного не верится.

Когда Альбус, впервые за год после суда, пришел в лишенный магии Нурменгард к узнику, осужденному остаться в его стенах до конца дней своих, этот узник некоторое время держал дверь с той стороны, не давая зайти. Альбус пришел с последним письмом внезапной, обозленной переписки, тоской и уставшим сердцем, не ожидая почти ничего; и совершенно точно не двухчасовых воплей по обе стороны открытой двери.

Сейчас Альбус ощущал, что имеет даже меньше права, чем тогда, у двери в Нурменгард, и отступил, умолкнув. Часто же Шляпа ошибается, подумал он бессильно. 

— Если ты тешишь себя мыслью, что я в своей жизни не убивал детей, то вынужден тебя огорчить, — сухо сказал Геллерт в повисшей паузе.

— Не тешу, и это — Геллерт, хватит глупостей, ты не причинишь боль или вред никому в Хогвартсе, я ведь знаю.

— Знаешь.

— Знаю.

Международный магический суд — и международное магическое сообщество — собиралось казнить Геллерта Гриндевальда. Весьма и весьма неохотно согласившись с Альбусом Дамблдором, "победителем и величайшим волшебником", казнь заменили на пожизненное заключение, и не где-нибудь, а в замке, построенном самим преступником. Так написали в учебниках; так, возможно, останется в памяти, но у этого согласия имелась и подспудная, неосознанная большинством причина.

Геллерт Гриндевальд был очень сильным магом, и великолепным знатоком Темных искусств к тому же; он был смертельно опасен для любого противника и остался бы таковым, даже не пользуясь магией.

Он больше не был опасен для мира.

Мировой порядок, утвержденный веками, колыхнувшись под его руками, речами, стремлениями, вернулся в старое русло. Геллерт Гриндевальд проиграл: не только и не столько потому, что его победил Альбус Дамблдор, магической силой на дуэли или более долгой предупреждающей тактикой, сколько оттого, что люди перестали следовать за ним. Не то чтобы сменив свои убеждения, увидев методы и способы, — хотя и это тоже; не из трусости, привлеченные обещаниями официальных властей, — хотя, возможно, и это; и не устав от лжи, лишавшейся частей бывшей в ней правды и все менее разборчивой, — хотя, конечно, и это. Год шел за годом; и близкие сподвижники, и маги, сочувствующие идее издалека, остывали к ней самой, несмотря даже на то, что происходило в маггловском мире, и те слова, что были так действенны в начале; и дело было не в осознании и человечности, как бы ни хотелось того некоторым, в том числе Альбусу.

Мир покачнулся под мощью Геллерта Гриндевальда — и встал на прежнее место, потому что _ее не хватило._

Двое людей осознавали это более чем отчетливо. Первым был сам Геллерт.

— Мы об этом вроде несколько раз рассуждали, Альбус — в большинстве случаев я в уважаемой директорской роли под конец распускал Дурмстранг?

Альбус улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд от чашки, и положил в нее сахар. 

— Ну, один раз ты слил его с Колдовстворцем, если мне память не изменяет. Там был бродячий замок и... еще что-то.

Геллерт усмехнулся и снова откинулся в кресле. Чайник принялся наливать чай и в его чашку; затем он поднял ее беспалочковой магией.

— Хорошо, масштабы ты осознаешь. Но меня трудно назвать лучшей кандидатурой для, знаешь ли, неокрепших умов. Тебе правда больше некого попросить, у тебя ведь друзей, — протянул он, — великое множество?

— Геллерт, — вздохнул Альбус. После секундной паузы он ответил с усилием: — Нет. Некого.

У него действительно были друзья. В том числе жившие на континенте не так далеко, и даже, в общем-то, способные уделить время его просьбе. Кое-кто из них был достаточно силен и достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы это худо-бедно сошло. Альбус охотно помогал им сам и просил о том, о чем не попросил бы случайных знакомых, открывая им себя глубже, чем абсолютному большинству людей.

Просто не настолько.

Чтобы прийти с этим даже к Геллерту, потребовалось усилие, удивившее самого Альбуса, и теперь, глядя на стену перед своим носом, он боялся, что переоценил свою силу и решимость, которой, как он был уверен, всегда было слишком мало.

— Хорошо, директорство — допустим; а что с предметами?

— Все плохо, — Альбус мрачно помешал чай, мысленно окунаясь в прежнюю усталость, вызванную последней чередой навалившихся неприятных событий. — Со всеми перестановками и облегчением расписания справиться с ситуацией можно только если я временно буду вести один, а лучше два предмета, учитывая, что с Защитой все как обычно.

Геллерт открыл рот.

— Да, я думал об этом, нет, я смогу достать один только через две недели. У Синистры с августа подозрение на драконью-

Геллерт пожал плечами и отпил из чашки.

— А твоя подруга? — равнодушно прервал его он. — У меня создалось впечатление, что ей даже хроноворот не слишком нужен.

— Минерва в Тибете, — мрачно отозвался Альбус, — с Элфинстоуном. То, что он выжил, уже чудо, и не знаю, насколько затянется восстановление, даже со слезами феникса. Он третий выживший в европейской истории после тентакулы, если не ошибаюсь. Кеттлберн в Мунго, Уход мы временно отдали лесничему с помощником...

Геллерт многозначительно покивал, поставил чашку и пристально посмотрел на Альбуса.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я лучше... помог... с твоим бывшим учеником? Ситуация подозрительно напоминает...

Альбус устало посмотрел на него.

— Ладно, — Геллерт сцепил руки. — То есть, тебе нужен директор, учитель в одном лице — Защиты и Трансфигурации, полагаю? — и ты сам, незамеченный. 

— С предметами я расскажу, там несложно, административная часть еще проще, все бумаги написаны, все письма будут отправлены сами собой, единственная проблема тут — визит тройки из попечительского совета через неделю, но это формальность, и я расписал ее. Сообщения Ордена будут переправляться ко мне, не думай об этом, если что, я включусь сразу же, но со школьными обязанностями вдобавок просто не справлюсь.

— Может, ты лучше расскажешь, в чем состоит твое дело, ради которого ты это затеваешь? Не то чтобы я был гениальным ученым или сверхсильным магом, но вдруг я смогу помочь _с ним?_

Альбус умолк, словно слова оборвались изнутри. Он мог назвать и другие причины — видит Мерлин, ему было, что назвать, и было, что помнить. Глубинная развертка чувств, сокращающаяся всю жизнь до единственного человека, сократилась сейчас еще глубже — только до него самого, и он уперся в стену.

— Я... — негромко начал наконец он, посмотрев на Геллерта. — Я знаю, что это непросто, и могу только попросить. Я потом тебе расскажу, правда. Пожалуйста. В этом нет ничего... ничего судьбоносного для всех, если так можно сказать. Просто мне очень нужен этот месяц.

Молчание длилось еще немного. Потом Геллерт кивнул и снова откинулся в кресле.

— Что ж, господину Хау не помешает повисеть в шкафу подольше. Я согласен. На месяц.


End file.
